


A Flash of Diversion

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: The Rise And Fall [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonus chapter to story 4 in this series, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: James made some promises, and his children are excited.Bonus chapter to "Flashes of the Future":It is 1945, the war has finally ended. After spending two years apart, James returns to Brooklyn. Eight flashes of the future. An extended look at the lives of James and [Y/N] after he returns from the war. How will their destiny unfold?!Part of "The Rise and Fall" series:The ceaseless war on the other side of the ocean is starting to take its toll on the people of Brooklyn. As worldwide conflict is looming over their heads, neighborhoods grow more tumultuous and remain in a constant state of fear. In the midst of the blues, there is James Buchanan Barnes. He is her flash of hope.





	A Flash of Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise. You’re getting **a bonus chapter** , because of all the pain I’ve caused. Here’s some fluff and build-up towards some proper smut to take your mind off the pain. This chapter was never supposed to happen, but I’ve thought out their whole timeline, so I wrote this particular bit down just for you, because you deserve more happiness in your life. Do keep in mind, it is a double-edged sword, since you now know the truth. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it.

Sudden and violent tremors stirred James out of his peaceful sleep. He could still feel some of the warmth that the thick covers of his bed provided him, but he felt the coldness creeping in. He turned on his back, and slowly opened his drowsy eyes. What was going on? He looked up to see his energetic children climbing and running around him on the bed. Turning his head to the side, he realized someone was missing. Where was his wife? He lifted both of his arms, and his children accepted them in the hopes of pulling him up. Instead he pulled them down, Steven now seated on his left and Alex on his right. 

“What time is it?” James said listlessly. 

“Time to wake up!” Alex sounded way too excited for this early in the morning, so he sent Alex  out  on a mission to retrieve more information about his missing wife. She immediately scooted off the bed, and ran out of the bedroom. 

“How about a hug, kiddo?” James asked Steven who was still seated next to him, but was seesawing from side to side. “Come ‘ere.”

“Wookay.” Steven rested his head on James’ arm, and James moved him closer, clasping him to his chest.

“Pops, can’t breath.”

“Oh, sorry, kid.” James let Steven wriggle out of his embrace until they were lying down face-to-face on his pillow. 

“Pops, you promised you’d take us to the fair today!” 

“I did, didn’t I?” James suppressed a yawn, and closed his eyes.

“Yea! And you said we’d go on all the rides!!” 

“Uhah.” James tried not to doze off as his son kept on chatting about all the things he had apparently promised Steven he would do today.“Mhmm.” But he dozed off, anyways. 

More abrupt movements, and roaring noises. Ughhh. “I’m awake. I’m awake.” Startled out of his sleep once more, James sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, a second attempt at trying to stay present.

“What is it, kiddo?”

“You weren’t listening.” Steven pouted. 

“I’m sorry, Steven. I didn’t mean to.” James lied back down on the bed, resting his head on the supple pillow, just when Alex returned. She jumped back on the bed, and James huffed a little. He _really_ was awake now. Kids were a delight in the morning. At their best, he thought wearily as Alex started shooting off questions one by one. 

“Hold on, Alex. Where did ya say your ma was again?” James ran his fingers through his hair. 

“The kitchen. I just told you!! Were ya not listening, pops?”

“No, no. I was.” James suppressed a yawn with the back of his hand. 

“He’s _not_ been doing that a lot.” Steven pouted again, and James poked his sides, finally getting a smile from his son again. 

“She’s making us breakfast. Pancakes!” Alex ignored them. 

“I looooove pancakes.” Steven chimed in. 

“How about we all cuddle some more?” James yawned again, and stretched his arms, twisting his abdomen from left to right.

“Noooo, pops. Pops just wanna sleep.” Steven jumped up and down the bed. 

James grinned, “Shoot.” 

“Yuhhuh, we’re on to you.” Alex put her hands on her sides. 

“Then how about you two let your pops shower in peace? Yeah? You can tell me all about our big plans at the breakfast table. With pancakes. Lotsa pancakes.”

“Yaaaayyy, pancakes!” Steven jumped up harder, his arms flailing dangerously close to James’ head.

“Alright, thunderstorm.” James confined Steven in his arms again, then tickled his stomach until Steven surrendered. He put him down on the ground, next to the bed. “Time for you and your big sis to go play elsewhere.” 

“No, wanna stay here, pops.” Steven looked up at his father with big eyes.

“We gotta make sure you’re not gonna go back to sleep.” Alex agreed, her arms now crossing in front of her body.

James laughed at his children's tenacity and climbed out of his bed. He walked to his dresser, rolled back his shoulders and opened the dresser, then searched for clean underwear and socks. In the meantime, Steven had climbed back on his parents’ bed and was about to find new ways of jumping around and plopping down on the big, soft bed.

“Steven, come on. No jumping.” 

“Butttttt—“

Alex giggled at the word, and Steven looked at her for support, but she just rolled away from him on the bed.

“Popppppps!!” Steven apparently thought that argument would make a strong case. 

James closed the dresser, walked to the bedroom door and looked at his son before continuing to the bathroom, “I’m not gonna tell ya again.”

 

——————————

 

“Hmm, good morning, doll.” James walked into their small kitchen, then brushed his lips against [Y/N]’s cheek while he stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her hip. He missed her warmth this morning. “Smells wonderful. And not just the pancakes.” He missed her scent too. His nose grazed over her jaw, down to her neck where he inhaled loudly. “ _Hmm_.” 

“Morning.” [Y/N] sucked in her breath and tried to contain the thrill that she got from the way his hand moved down her hip, and pulled up the hem of her dress tantalizingly slow. Just as she was about to turn her head to the side, and allow him easier access to her neck, she noticed his other hand was moving towards the stack of pancakes she had placed on the kitchen counter in front of them. “Hey!” She slapped James’ hand away, and he raised his eyebrows.

Pulling her closer, her chest flat against his, he looked at her questioningly. “What was that for?”

“You’ve got to wait like everyone else.”

He enclosed her in his arms, languorously forming an X on the small of her back. “Hm, no special treatment?” 

“Not today, Mr. Barnes.” [Y/N] gave a small smile. 

“Then I’ll have to satisfy my other cravings…, _Mrs. Barnes._ ” James said as he tilted his head to the side and bent down towards her. His lips parted, and he slowly swept them over her mouth. When their tongues touched, she began to melt in his comfortable embrace. He tasted like morning, earthy fresh and minty sweet from the toothpaste he liked to use. 

“You know I don’t like it when I wake up and you’re not there next to me.” James continued after he broke the kiss.

“Well, someone’s got to start the day. Feed the kids.”

“Think you oughta feed me first, doll.” His voice deepened. 

She giggled, “Is that right?”

“Yes. I’m always hungry for you.” James’ nails scraped over the thin fabric of her dress, and she could feel his thumb slither over the edge of the fabric to flick over her soft nipple hidden away underneath her bra. “You know that. Especially in the mornings… when you’re still a bit slow, and that head of yours still has to wake up… It means you’re much more raw. And you taste it too.” He squeezed her breast as those words fell from his lips invitingly. 

“James, hush.” [Y/N] wetted her lips and moved his hand down to her waist. 

She held her hand over his to keep him in place. His words were starting to have an effect on her, and he was very good at provoking her further. She had to keep him in check. James tightened his grip on her waist, and captured her lips again. Minty sweetness. This time his kiss was ardent, and his tongue twirled dedicatedly around hers, so they could take in as much of each other as this early morning allowed. 

“Holy moly! My eyes!! My eyes. Can’t unsee.” Alex covered her face with her hands, and shook her head from side to side while [Y/N] took a step back, and James turned away from Alex. 

“Where dya think our daughter got her dramatic flair from?” James asked [Y/N] after Alex peeked from behind her hands to make sure the coast was clear. 

“Oh, James, that’s from you. No doubt about it.” [Y/N] grinned, and James chuckled. He looked at the counter, and took a quick bite of the top pancake. “James!” [Y/N] scolded him, and he quickly chewed. “What did I just say?”

“Gotta fulfill my cravings somehow.” James smiled from ear to ear, and [Y/N] made a halfhearted attempt to nudge him out of the kitchen. “Alright, alright. I’m gone.” James quickly ruffled up Steven’s hair as he entered the kitchen while James was leaving it.

“Was wrong, Alex?” Steven stood still next to Alex, who had simmered down. 

“Just living through my childhood trauma,” Alex grabbed Steven by the arm. “Let’s go play in—”

“No, I don’t think so. Time for breakfast. Come help, you two.” [Y/N] signaled them to come near her. 

“Awwww.” Steven shuffled his feet from side to side in disappointment. 

“Here you go. Please be careful. No running.” [Y/N] handed her children lightweight items to carry to their small dining table in the family room. 

 

——————————

 

As they waited in the line, James continued his storytelling. “This is the only amusement park left here.” 

“Really? There were more??” Steven gaped around in astonishment. 

“Yeah, there used to be three amusement parks in Coney Island, but Dreamland burned down a long time ago, way before your ma and pops were born. I did get to go to Luna Park once. That was so much fun, but that park didn’t last either. It was very pricey.” 

“Aw, let’s hope this one does.” Alex squeezed her father’s hand, and he nodded at her. “How was it, pops?”

“How was what?”

“Luna Park?”

“It was a dream, sweetheart. I had a blast. A lotta fun and wild rides.” James said to Alex, and her eyes twinkled with excitement. “Ok, hold your ma’s hands for a minute, I’m gonna buy the tickets.”

After James bought the tickets for the park, they entered through the Bowery Side, and made their way through the large crowds. James saw that the children had their heads up the whole time, trying to take in all the different attractions that were perceivable. They noticed the Fun House first, so that was where they headed. A lot of slapstick humor later, they wandered out again, and walked towards one of the highest attractions the park offered. 

“How about it, doll? We go on the airships?” James asked [Y/N] with a smirk. 

“Wow, really?” Alex glanced up at the sky-high metal track in front of them with reverence. 

Steven cowered behind his mother’s legs, and she brushed her fingers soothingly through his hair. “I don’t think so, James.” [Y/N] said as she nudged her head down to their son. 

“Ah.” James walked towards Steven, scooped him up in his arms, and stroked his cheek. “What aboutthe railroad then? Or we can go up in the ferris wheel. Daddy will hold you tight, so nothing can happen. Promise. What dya say, kiddo?”

“Ok, pops.”

“Yeah? Which one first?” James asked with a soft voice.

“The ferris wheel.” Steven hugged James’ neck, and James dropped his arm so Alex could hold his hand once more. 

“Alright, let’s go.” James strode down the Bowery Side towards the ride, and turned his head back. “You comin’, doll?”

“Coming.” A smile warmed her face, and she quickly caught up with her family. Alex’s hand reached out for her mother, and [Y/N] grabbed it. 

When they entered the ferris wheel cart, Alex immediately ran towards the edge and [Y/N] warned her to be careful, before she sat down next to James with Steven in his lap. After the door was closed it took a couple of seconds before the electricity was turned on and powered the ferris wheel into action. Little by little their cart went higher into the air. The higher it went, the more blue James saw, still seated on the metal bench.

“Wow, it’s so pretty up here.” Alex looked back at her parents, and raved. “Look at all those people, ma. They’re so tiny!!” 

“How many do you see?” [Y/N] asked, and Alex started counting to herself.

“Ok, there’s too many! Pops, come see! This is so great. Almost like flying. I’m having a ball!” 

James let out a heartwarming laugh as he admired his oldest child, who was happily gushing about her feelings. All the while he continuously petted his son’s hand, who was holding on tight to his father. 

“Come on, Steven. Look at the tiny people.” Alex walked towards Steven and jerked his hand away from his father, and Steven let out a short wail.

“Alex!” [Y/N] said sternly. 

“What did I do?” Alex’s eyes went big.

“Just you admire the view. Let Steven be with pops.”

“Aww,” Alex pulled a face. 

[Y/N] got up and walked towards the edge of the cart. “Let’s go, I’ll come with you.”

“Is he scared?” Alex whispered to her mother, and [Y/N] nodded while she ushered Alex away with her. 

When Steven curled around James even tighter, James tried to reassure him again. “Hey, it’s ok, little fella.” James wriggled out of Steven’s hold a bit, and stood up.

“Pops, what’re ya doing?” Steven whimpered.

James soothingly caressed Steven’s back, “We’re gonna take a look.”

“I don’t wanna.” Steven shook his head. 

“I promised ya I’d protect you, right? You trust your pops, hm?”

Steven nodded.

“So let’s take a look. I won’t ever let go of you, ok?” James looked Steven in the eyes until he got a confirmation from him. Within two slow steps James had reached the edge of the cart, and stood next to [Y/N] and Alex. He turned slightly so Steven could properly admire the view. 

“What do you think, kiddo?” James made sure to hold on to Steven extra tightly, so he felt secure. “Can you see the elephant?” James tried again when Steven wasn’t looking yet. 

Bit by bit, Steven turned his head and dared to look down the ferris wheel. “Uhah.”

“Where is it?” James asked, and Alex looked up at her dad and little brother with big, silent eyes.

“T-There.” Steven eventually pointed.

James nodded and smiled to his son, “It was so big when we were standing next to it, right?”

“Huge.”

“And it’s so small now.” 

“Tiny.” 

“Not so scary now, right?” James gazed into his eyes again, and he received a small smile from Steven. 

“Not with you, pops.”

“Attaboy, daddy’s proud of you. You want to sit back down?” James asked as he brushed his son’s hair back in place with the tip of his fingers. Steven gave another nod, and James sat back down with his son still holding on tightly in his secure and loving arms. “You did a good job, kiddo.”

After the ferris wheel and the railroad, [Y/N] suggested they go for a stroll in the rose garden. Steven had had enough excitement for one day, and it was time to slow things down a bit. It was a beautiful day after all, the sun was shining brightly, so it would have been foolish not to enjoy the colorful flowers. 

“Look, Steven. Look! Look!!” Alex ran along the trail of flowers towards the bridge, and Steven instantly followed her.

“Be careful! There’s water there.” [Y/N] shouted after them and sat down on the wooden bench next to James. 

“Don’t fret so much, doll. You raised two smart kids.” He said as she leaned against the backrest.

“Yeah, well, they still got your impudence in them. I was unable to train that out of them.” [Y/N] placed her small purse on her lap.

James grinned, “You just get off on taunting me, huh?” 

“No, that’s your shortcoming.” She glanced his way and smiled back.

He laughed in surprise. “You’re on a roll, [Y/N].”

“You make it so easy.” 

James chortled.

“Keep going, doll.” He lowered his voice, and sat back on the wooden bench too. “Keep pushin’ me.” He pushed her hair behind her ear, and neared her. “I’ll have to teach someone a lesson or two on respect later tonight.”

“Oh, respect? Is that so?” She turned her face towards him, incredulity written all over it. 

“Mhmm, sweetheart. Teach ya how to treat your husband like a man.”

[Y/N] threw her head back in laughter, not taking him serious. 

“Keep at it. I’ll have ya kneeling before me, and let you use those pretty lips.” James threw his arm over the backrest, and rested his chin on his hand. She leaned towards him and her mouth opened in surprise, but she was listening attentively now. “And when I decide I’m finished with your mouth, I’ll have ya put in more time with your other lips. Maybe then, _maybe_ , I’ll let you come.” [Y/N] felt a rush of excitement course up her chest, and she looked around to make sure there was no one near them to notice what was going on. “With all the work you’re gonna be putting in, you’ll be tender everywhere.” His nose grazed over her ear. “Knees. Lips. _Cunt_.” [Y/N] felt his breath on her skin, and she shuddered. She quickly averted her eyes back to her children to make sure they weren’t playing too close to the water. It was a failed attempt at not letting his words ruin her underwear. “So keep pushing me, doll. And we’ll see if you get to come tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, please give it some kudos and a comment. I'd love nothing more than to read your thoughts :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
